Driving Me Crazy
by PurpleProbie22
Summary: Sam needed to learn how to drive a car and Freddie was the only one who could be her driving instructor. Things gone wrong when Sam nearly "killed" him in a car crash... A fluffy Seddie one-shot.


**A/N: Heyyyya people on earth! I swear I'll update my other story, iWill Love You Forever. While trying to write the next chapter of that story, i got an idea to write a one-shot. Anyways, forgive me if i made some mistakes, i'm writing this in the midnight sooooooo i couldnt think straight XD**

**Anyways, i just heard about the accident that happened to Miranda Cosgrove and the rest of the passenger of her tour bus. I'm so sorry for her, I really wish she gets well very soon. And so do her mom and the driver and all the people who got hurt. :)**

**Be better, Miranda. We love you!**

**Disclaimer: Do I need to tell you that I don't—and never will—own iCarly?**

...

"Saaaaaaam, you know I can't drive." Carly sighed, and Sam groaned.

"But I need to learn how to drive!" Sam yelled in desperation. "Or else my MOM will have to drive me every freaking where I go. Or she will _steal_ the car for me and uses it everytime. Pleaaaaaaaaseeeeeee, helllllpppp meeeeeee!"

"Well, why don't you ask someone else to teach you? I can't drive, Sam. How can I help you?" Carly opened the fridge and took a bottle of Peppy Cola.

Sam rolled her eyes as she plopped her body on the couch. Carly sat right beside Sam and turned on the TV.

"Maybe Spencer can help you," Carly shrugged and drank her cola.

"Yeah, and then he would set the car on fire. And I'd be burnt to death."

Carly scoffed, "How about Gibby?"

Sam rolled her eyes again of the thought of the shirtless mermaid, "He would take his shirt off and I'd lose my focus on driving the car. And then I'd run the car into the river."

Carly sighed. "What about Freddie? He can drive, right?"

Sam groaned, loud, "Not the nub!"

"He's your boyfriend, Sam."

"Soooo?"

"Why don't you just ask him to help you learning how to drive a car?"

"He would laugh at me," Sam mumbled.

Carly heard that and frowned, "Why?"

"'Cause I told him I could drive!" Sam whined, "I lied to him so he would stop offering me a drive from that restaurant accross the bookstore to my home. I didn't wanna be stuck with the nub inside the car at 11 p.m. "

"Sam. It only takes like 10 minutes from the restaurant to your home," Carly shook her head, she'd never understand what's on Sam's mind.

"It's all my Melanie's fault! Why'd she bought _me_ a car for my—_our—_birthday while she knew I couldn't drive and my mom would just use the car if she knew I couldn't drive!" Sam shouted the last sentence in one breath.

"She saved her own money to buy you a car! You should be thankful that she cares about you. You didn't even give anything to her!"

"I did give her something," Sam shrugged.

Carly scoffed, "Yeah. A plate of bacon. And she is allergic to bacon." **(A/N: I made this up. I'm sure the 'real' Melanie isn't actually allergic to bacon...)**

"It's her fault she's allergic!" Sam threw her hands on the air.

Carly stood up as someone knocked on the door. "Now, let's just find someone to be your driving teacher."

"Hey Carly," Freddie stood in front of the door, "Sam."

"Hey Freddie."

"Nub."

"So," Freddie walked in after Carly closes the door and the three of them are now sitting on the couch, where Sam was sitting right in the middle, "Sup?"

"Nothing." Sam mumbled and rested her head on Freddie's shoulder. He grinned, the good thing is that Sam didn't see that he was grinning.

"Sam needs someone to teach her how to drive," Carly said quickly before Sam could interrupt her.

Sam lifted her head up and yelled, "Carly!"

Freddie frowned and turned his head around to face Sam, "I thought you could drive."

"She lied," said Carly.

"CARLY!"

Freddie just rolled his eyes. "And why wouldn't you ask me for help?"

"'Cuz I don't want to."

"But she desperately needs to learn how to drive or her mom will take over her brand new car from Melanie," Carly said quickly, again.

"CARLY SHAY!" Sam almost stood up and _killed_ Carly, but Freddie grabbed her hand. She sat back on the couch, still glaring at Carly.

"I'll shut up," Carly said quietly. And then she stood up, "I, uh, need to do stuff... Yeah, stuff." She ran away to her bedroom without even waiting for the couple's response.

Everyone knows that Carly Shay is such a terrible liar.

Sam rolled her eyes and, for the second time, rested her head on her 5 months boyfriend's shoulder.

"So, you want me to be your driving instructor?" Freddie asked as he played with Sam's curly blonde hair.

"Nope."

Freddie raised his eyebrows. Sam looked up at his face.

"What?" Sam frowned.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaam."

"Dooooooooooooooork."

"Very funny."

"Who said I was joking?"

"Nyeeeh!"

"Nyeeeeeeeeeeeh!" Sam stuck her tongue out.

"If you want me to be your driving instructor then just say so."

Sam groaned. She didn't want to be alone in a small car with Freddie—only the two of them, plus his nubbiness, dorkiness, and nerdiness! It'd be so lame—but she also didn't want her mom to find out that she couldn't drive and took her car away from her.

"—"

"Fine! Fine! Fine! Ugh, you're such a dork. Please be my driving instructor," she said in a mocking tone.

"Good. Be prepared, Sam. I'll walk to your home tomorrow morning/noon at 10—"

Sam lifted her head up and shouted right in front of Freddie's face, "Tomorrow's Saturday and it's too early for me!"

Freddie ignored the fact that Sam had just interrupted him and kept talking, "—and we'll start the driving lesson."

"Fine. Whatevs."

"Good."

"Yea."

Freddie stood up, "'Kay. It's almost 10 p.m, I should be back before my mom does another speech of how a Fredward Benson shouldn't leave his home until late night. So, night, Puckett."

"Bye, Benson."

After Freddie closed the door, Sam stood up and walked upstairs.

"Caaaaaaaaarlyyyyyyyyyyy, I'm staying here for toniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight! Mama needs some sleep before the nub teaches her driving lesson tomorrow !" she shouted.

Carly shouted back, "Suuuuuuuuure, whateverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

...

**Sam Puckett:**

"**Gonna have some driving lesson tomorrow with the nub as my instructor. !" – **_**posted 5 minutes ago. April 25th at 9.57 p.m**_

**Gibby "The Mermaid" Gibson likes this.**

...

**Fredward Benson:**

"**Going to be Sam's driving instructor for this whole month, starting today. I'm preparing for the worst..." – **_**posted 8 seconds ago. April 26th at 10.21 a.m**_

**Gibby "The Mermaid" Gibson likes this.**

**.Carly Shay: "Please tell Sam that she needs to be careful." **

**.Fredward Benson: "Sure thing, Carls..." **

**.Sam Puckett: "Gibby why do you keep liking me and Freddork's posts?" **

**.Gibby "The Mermaid" Gibson: "What's wrong with that? I feel like it!" **

**.Fredward Benson: "Sam, it's up to him..." **

**.Sam Puckett: "Yeah but he's annoying! Anyways, why are we talkin on SplashFace? I need to learn how to drive ASAP!"**

...

"I'm ready. Kinda." Sam sat on the driver's seat.

"Okay. Now you do what i say. Don't be nervous, you just have to—"

"Okay, okay, whatever, Benson! Just do the chiz!"

Freddie sighed, "'Kay, now..."

"Wait! I need to take a picture of me sitting on the driver's seat. That'd be cool."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Princess Puckett."

_Click!_

"Now Mama's ready to drive this baby!"

...

**Sam Puckett just posted a picture: "This is me on the driver's seat. Cool, eh? P.S: Just when i was uploading this photo i almost hit a tree in front of the car 'coz i was busy tryin' to upload this photo on SplashFace while driving and the dork beside me won't stop blabbing. I really almost hit the tree. Hard. Thank God i didn't forget where the brake pedal was." –**_** posted 2 minutes ago. April 26th at 13.03 p.m.**_

**Gibby "The Mermaid" Gibson likes this.**

**.Carly Shay: "SAM! I've told Freddie to tell you to be careful! AND NEVER TRY TO UPLOAD A PHOTO ON SPLASHFACE WHILE YOU'RE DRIVING A CAR!" **

**.Sam Puckett: "Yeah, yeah whatever." **

**.Sam Puckett: "GIBBY GET THE CHIZ OFF OF MY SPLASHFACE POSTS." **

**.Gibby "The Mermaid" Gibson: "Why?" **

**.Sam Puckett: "'CUZ YOU'RE CHIZZING ANNOYING!"**

**.Gibby "The Mermaid" Gibson: "What is a 'chizzing'?" **

**.Sam Puckett: "GIBBY!" **

**.Carly Shay: "Sam, don't be so rude to Gibby. We all know that there are... a lot of things... going wrong on his head... Anyways, where's Freddie?"**

**.Sam Puckett: "He's right beside me but he suddenly doesn't speak to me. IDK what's wrong with the nub. He's suchhhhhhhhh a nub."**

**...**

"Freddo? Freddork? Fredweird? HEY! TALK TO ME! Why aren't you speaking?" Sam yelled.

Freddie just stayed quiet. His arms crossed in front of his chest. His jaw tightened as he didn't want to open his mouth.

"What is wrong with you?"

Freddie pulled his phone from his pocket and typed something.

...

**Fredward Benson: "Apparently I'm not a good driving instructor. My 'student' just almost hit a tree that was right there in front of the car and nearly killed us. Yeah, right, another near death experience." – **_**posted 2 seconds ago. April 25th at 13.55 p.m.**_

**Gibby "The Mermaid" Gibson likes this.**

**.Marissa Benson: "FREDDIE! Honey, are you okay? Oh, baby, i've told you that being the demon's driving instructor was a BAD idea! God, I'm gonna call 911 right now."**

**.Sam Puckett: "..."**

**.Fredward Benson: "MOM! I'm alright! She just ALMOST killed me, but she didn't. No need to call 911, i'm ok." **

**.Wendy Gilbert: "Wow... Sam almost killed you? I thought you two were dating 0.o"**

**.Sam Puckett: "Nub, look at the bright side. We're still breathing. And Wendy, i didn't 'almost' kill him."**

**.Fredward Benson: "Whatever."**

**.Sam Puckett: "Don't talk to me like that, you dork!"**

**.Fredward Benson: "Whatever."**

**.Marissa Benson: "You sure you're alright, sweetie-pie?"**

**.Freddie Benson: "I'm alright, mom. Now get off of my laptop and do something else than being online on SplashFace, please, mom."**

**.Sam Puckett: "What is wrong with you, Fredwiener?"**

**.Marissa Benson: "Okay, honey. Please be home soon."**

**.Fredward Benson: "Yes, mom."**

**.Carly Shay: "Another near death experience? Have you ever experienced near death experiences before?"**

**.Fredward Benson: "Uh, yeah. The taco truck..."**

**.Sam Puckett: "Freddie, speak to me."**

**.Carly Shay: "Oh... right... sorry about that, Freddie... you know I never meant to hurt you."**

**.Fredward Benson: "That's OK Carls, at least that was by accident. You weren't typing stuff on your phone while walking across the road in purpose, right? So, it wasn't your fault."**

**.Sam Puckett: "FREDDIE!"**

**.Carly Shay: "Uh, okay..."**

**.Fredward Benson: "What."**

**.Sam Puckett: "TALK TO ME!"**

**...**

"FREDPUS! FREDINOSAUR! FREDUARDO! UGGGGH! TALK TO ME!" Sam yelled in front of Freddie's face.

Freddie stayed still.

"FREDWARD!"

Freddie stayed still.

"UGH!" she groaned.

...

**Fredward Benson just changed his relationship status to ****single****.**

**28 people unliked this.**

**.Sam Puckett: "YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME? WHY? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING..."**

**.Carly Shay: "FREDDIE?"**

**.Wendy Gilbert: "What? You guys broke up? OH-EM-GEE!"**

**.Fredward Benson: "I never said I'm breaking up with you."**

**.Sam Puckett: "Then why are you changing your status into single?"**

**.Fredward Benson: "'Cuz I feel like it."**

**...**

**Sam Puckett – Fredward Benson: "FREDNERD!"**

**Fredward Benson – Sam Puckett: "What."**

**Sam Puckett – Fredward Benson: "Why are you acting all weird just after i almost hit the tree? Why are you changing your relationship status?"**

**Fredward Benson – Sam Puckett: "My 'girlfriend' just tried to kill me."**

**Sam Puckett – Fredward Benson: "I'm sorry, okay? At least I didn't hit it."**

**Fredward Benson – Sam Puckett: "Yeah, sure, whatever."**

**Sam Puckett – Fredward Benson: "Freddie... i said I'm sorry."**

**Fredward Benson – Sam Puckett: "Doesn't matter. All you have to do is find another driving instructor who won't mind if their student is going to kill them in a car crash."**

**Sam Puckett – Fredward Benson: "Chiz, Freddie. I didn't try to kill you, seriously."**

**Fredward Benson – Sam Puckett: "Demon."**

**Sam Puckett – Fredward Benson: "NUB! I'm sorry, okay? Please just stop it and talk to me. Please. Please."**

**Fredward Benson – Sam Puckett: "You're not sorry."**

**Sam Puckett – Fredward Benson: "AHHHH, FREDDORK! I'm sooooorrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee just forgive me."**

**Fredward Benson: "Why would i forgive a demon who tried to kill me?"**

**Sam Puckett – Fredward Benson: "i never tried to kill you..."**

**Fredward Benson – Sam Pucket: "Ha, yeah."**

**Sam Puckett – Fredward Benson: "Anyways why are we talking wall-to-wall when we're sitting next to each other?"**

**Fredward Benson – Sam Puckett: "IDK. You started it."**

**Sam Puckett – Fredward Benson: "Yeah 'cuz you won't speak!"**

**Fredward Benson- Sam Puckett: "Whatever"**

**Sam Puckett – Fredward Benson: "I'm so sorry."**

**Fredward Benson – Sam Puckett: "Sure whatever."**

**Sam Puckett – Fredward Benson: "Freddie... :'("**

**Fredward Benson – Sam Puckett: "What"**

**Sam Puckett – Fredward Benson: "Forget it. Just forget it. I didn't know what else to do. Ugh."**

**...**

Tears began to form in Sam's eyes. She put her phone in her pocket and opened the door. She walked out of the car and sit right beside the tree she had almost hit.

She didn't get it. Why was Freddie so mad at her? At least they were still alive now. _He's such a nub_, she thought.

"What are you doing down there, Puckett?"

Sam wiped the tears and looked up to see Freddie. "Why do you hate me? Why are you breaking up with me? I didn't try to kill you, i swear!"

"I never said i hated you. I never said i was breaking up with you."

"But—" Sam couldn't hold back the tears. She was too confused and scared that Freddie would actually hate her. Okay, SAM PUCKETT is crying because of Freddie... that's kinda cool... and weird.

Freddie sat down beside her and hug her tight. He slightly laughed.

Sam stopped crying and pulled away. "Why are you laughing."

"You're so funny."

"What. Is. So. Funny."

"You! You're crying just because you thought i hated you. Geez, Sam, i would never hate you."

"But... but you—"

"I was just acting! Do you think i'm a good actor?" Freddie grinned.

"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" Sam punched his arms and shoulders real hard.

"Aw! Sam! It hurts! AW!" Freddie laughed and cried in pain. They both rolled on the empty road, laughing, tickling each other, and punching. They stopped rolling and now Freddie was on top of Sam's body.

He kissed her softly on her lips. They began to make out for a while, then Freddie pulled away and stood up. He gave a hand to Sam. She grabbed it and he helped her to stand.

"So, wanna continue the driving lesson?"

...

**Fredward Benson is in a relationship with Sam Puckett.**

**56 people like it.**

**.Carly Shay: "Ahhh! So glad to know that you're getting back together!"**

**.Sam Puckett: "We never broke up, Carls."**

**.Carly Shay: "But... he... uh, whatever. I'll never understand you guys!"**

**...**

**Sam Pucket: "He suddenly stopped speaking to me and the next second he kissed me. I'll never understand this nerd. He's driving me crazy." – **_**posted 2 seconds ago. April 26th, at 14.14 p.m**_

**Gibby "The Mermaid" Gibson likes this.**

**.Fredward Benson: "You should've seen the look on your face. That was priceless."**

**.Sam Pucket: "Shut up, Freddifer."**

**.Fredward Benson: "I won't, cupcake."**

**.Sam Pucket. "Ew. Don't. Call. Me. That."**

**.Fredward Benson: "Why, sweetheart?"**

**.Sam Puckett: "GROSS!"**

**.Fredward Benson: "Haha! You were being soooo funny, honey."**

**.Sam Puckett: "Fredward Benson, I'm gonna kill you. And that wasn't funny at all."**

**.Fredward Benson: "No, you'll never kill me. Because you luuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrveeeeeeee meeeeeee!"**

**.Sam Puckett: "I hate you."**

**.Fredward Benson: "I'll take it as a 'Thank you Freddie for teaching me how to drive a car so my mom wouldn't take away my brand new car from me!' so I'll say you're welcome.**

**.Sam Puckett: "You're such a nub."**

**.Fredward Benson: "At least I'm your nub." **

**.Sam Puckett: "I hate you so much, Benson."**

**.Fredward Benson: "Love you too, Princess Puckett."**

**...**

A/N: Sooo... how do ya think? Is it weird? Hahaha... i'm sorry if the plot is kinda cliche or stupid or pointless blah blah blah blah... but i really hope you all enjoy this.

iLost My Mind is coming! AAAAH! CAN'T WAIT! Anyway, i live in Indonesia and the episode won't be airing until like next year... so if you know where i can watch the episode as soon as possible, please tell me ANY LINK YOU KNOW THAT WORKS for people who lives in Indonesia. I really need to watch the episode... or else, i'll cry!

Reviews = love! xxo.


End file.
